Complicated And Delirious
by DEGRASSIFANATIC23
Summary: Holly J and Declan sitting in a tree,*k.i.s.s.i.n.g.* or is it holly J and Fiona? Either way, they all find themselves in a situation like no other.
1. Chapter 1

Holly J and Declan sitting in a tree,*k.i.s.s.i.n.g.* or is it holly J and Fiona? Either way, they all find themselves in a situation like no other.

Chapter one:

"Holly J, I'm so happy that we're friends, and we can talk about anything," says Fiona, with a smile on her face.

It's been two and a half months since Holly and Declan broke up, and even though Fiona is Declan's sister, she didn't seem too sad for her brother.

"Even though I'm not in a relationship with your brother anymore, I want us to be very close."

Holly J responded, and gave Fiona a long, friendly hug.

Suddenly, Holly J has a burst of nausea and runs quickly to the bathroom, where she throws up instantly.

Fiona cries out in terror "Are you okay?"

Holly J wipes the bits of chewed up food from her face. "Yes, I think. I don't know what's wrong. The only thing I ate today was some sushi my mom brought in last night. Maybe the sushi was bad."

"Are you sure, Holly J? Do you want to go to the hospital and get checked out?" Fiona says, with an unsure smirk on her face.

"If I'm not better tomorrow, I will go get checked out."Holly J then feels another need to throw up.

"Maybe we should go now, just to make sure you're okay" Fiona says, with a look of concern.

"I'll just take some medicine, and I'll be fine. I'm sure it's just food poisoning."

Holly J finishes throwing up, then turns to Fiona to reassure her that she is feeling better. She knows that if she doesn't convince Fiona she's feeling better, Fiona will get worried and want to take her to the hospital.

"Okay, how about we watch a movie. I have Mama Mia!" Fiona smiles and leads Holly J to her living room.

"Fiona, can I ask you a question?" Holly J looks at Fiona with desire.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Fiona looks into Holly J's eyes with passion.

"Well, have you ever thought about a girl, you know, like as more than a friend?" Holly J says, with terror on her face.

"Wow, Holly , I have. I think about girls more than guys" Fiona says with relief. They look at each other for about ten seconds, and then Holly J leans in towards Fiona to kiss her.

"Holly J, what are you doing?" Fiona breaks the kiss, confused about what just happened.

"Fiona, I think I'm in love with you" Holly J says.

"I'm in love with you too, but I never thought anything would happen. Or that you had feelings for me too." Fiona excitedly gives Holly J a hug and passionate kiss.

"Fiona, do you think that we could ever be 'more than friends'?" Holly J says with hope.

"Of course, I don't know how Declan will take it, so maybe we shouldn't tell him" Fiona says, while thinking out loud.

Holly J then kisses Fiona again, to confirm their' more than friends' relationship.

THIS IS DEFINITLY NOT THE END. PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, SO I CAN FINISH.

THANK YOU.

Chapter Two:

_**Holly J then kisses Fiona again to confirm their 'more than friends' relationship.**_

"This all feels surreal. I can't believe this is happening. I'm so happy" Fiona says aloud, just because it seems more real if she shouts it.

Holly J bursts into laughter, and then kisses Fiona on the cheek. "You are so adorable. Are you ready to watch the movie now?"

"Yes" Fiona says, with a blush on her face.

Fiona grabs one of her cozy blankets from her room, so that her and Holly J can snuggle and watch a movie.

"I can watch that movie a million times and never get tired of it" Holly J says, as they watch the credits.

Fiona then looks at Holly J with a smile and says, "Well, I can look at you a million times and never get tired of you."

Fiona then blushes, because she knows that was a very corny thing for her to say.

"Fiona that was really corny" Holly J says, with a smile on her face. "But, it made me feel special." Holly J leans in to kiss Fiona.

"You are special, Holly J, and don't you forget that."

_**The Next Day**_

_Holly J and Anya's phone conversation:_

Holly: Hey Anya, what's going on? It's 7AM. I hope there's a good reason for you waking me up.

Anya: Well, I kind of had a little problem with Saav, and I wanted to get your advice on it.

Holly: And this couldn't wait 'till later?

Anya: No. It's very important. Last night, Saav and I had sex for the first time, in my room, while my parents were having a date night.

_Holly J then sits up in her bed and appears wide awake._

Holly: Before I get excited for you, please tell me that you wore a condom.

Anya: Well, that's the thing. We didn't, because we were kind of tipsy from drinking my parent's wine. Then, one thing leads to another, and I may be pregnant.

Holly: Oh goodness.

Anya: I know, I know.

Holly: No, not you. I just felt a little nauseous and threw up a little in my mouth.

Anya: Holly J, are you okay?

Holly: Yeah, I think its food poisoning. I'm going to go throw up. I will call you later for damage control.

Anya: Okay. Bye HJ.

Holly J then races to the bathroom (no comma) and throws up. Holly J says to herself "I wonder what's wrong with me. Maybe I should go get checked out."

_Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. _

_Holly J grabs her phone on the way to the door to send Fiona a text._

To Fiona: Can you come with me to get checked out?

Holly J then opens the door.

"Yes, I can come with you to the hospital" Fiona says with a smile.

"Hey, I'm so glad you're here right now. I missed you."

They share a kiss.

"I missed you too. That's why I'm here. I know it's early in the morning, but I couldn't wait to see you."

Fiona walks in and helps Holly J get dressed so they can head to the hospital.

While waiting for the doctor to figure out what's wrong with Holly J, the girls start to talk.

"So, did you throw up again today? Or are you just not feeling good."

"I threw up. I hope it's nothing serious."

"I hope you're not pregnant" Fiona says with a chuckle.

"Oh God, I didn't even think about that. I couldn't be. No way." Holly J has a worried look on her face.

The doctor then enters the room and says "Well, congratulations. You're about two months pregnant."

"Oh, no. How can this be? I used protection every time I had sex. And what's even worse is that the last person I had sex with was my ex-boyfriend."

Holly J runs out of the hospital and starts to cry frantically. She can't believe what's happening to her.

"Holly J, are you okay? Well, stupid question, I know you're not. But just know that I am here for you okay?"

"Thank you, Fiona. I'm so happy you're with me right now. But the baby that I'm carrying is Declan's. What are we going to do?"

"That doesn't change the way I feel about you, Holly J, but you do have to tell him."

"I'm scared, Fiona."

PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. UPDATES WILL BE COMING SOON.

THANK YOU.


	2. Complicated

"I'm scared Fiona."

"I know you are holly j, but I will be here with you every step of the way."

"What do you think Declan will do?"

"My biggest worry is that he will really try harder to be with you, since you're having his baby."

"I don't want him, I want you Fiona. So should I call him and tell him?"

"I think we should fly to New York and tell him in person."

"Really, that just made my stomach turn."

"No that was the baby." Fiona laughs. "Trust me, it will be fine."

"Okay, I need to let my teachers know I will be out of school the rest of the week."

"Good idea holly j, I will call my mom and let her know where coming."

"Okay, I can't believe this. Can I stay with you tonight Fiona?"

"Of course you can, you know I love when you come over."

_The next day Fiona and holly j get on a flight to New York._

"Wow I can't believe I'm back in the big apple." Holly sighs.

"FI…" Declan yells from the airport baggage claim.

"Hey Decs, I missed you so much." Fiona gives Declan a big hug.

"And you brought the beautiful holly j with you." Declan turns over to holly j and smiles."

"So what brings you two here?"

"Actually you do." Holly j blurts out.

"Me? Please say you want to get back together!"

"No something more complicated. We can talk when we get to your house."

"We need to tell about you and I. Holly j whispers to Fiona.

"okay." Fiona whispers back.

_So they get to Fiona's parents house, and get settled in._

"Well there are 2 things. First me and Fiona are together, and in love."

"I can't believe this! When were you going to tell me Fi? You know how much I love her."

"I know Decs, but I love her too, and she doesn't want to be with you. I'm sorry."

"Well I guess if she can't be with me, I would rather her be with you. What's the second thing?"

"I'm pregnant with your baby." Holly j says with the look of worry on her face.

"IM SO EXCITED, There's so much to do; I promise I will be a great father."

"Thanks Declan, I will love for you to be in the baby's life."

_ then walks downstairs._

"HOLLY J IS PREGNANT WITH MY BABY AND SHE IS DATING FIONA." Declan blurts out.

"Wait, what?" says then faints.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU THINK I SHOULD UPDATE. THANKS


End file.
